1. Field
The following description relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a post spacer capable of reducing the time it takes to fill liquid crystal and a method of forming the post spacer in the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a general liquid crystal display, if a liquid crystal layer disposed between a CF (Color Filter) substrate and a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate is not maintained at a constant thickness, defects may occur in the viewing angle and response speed and the like. Therefore, in order to maintain a constant gap between the CF substrate and TFT substrate, a post spacer (hereinafter referred to as PS) is arranged between the CF substrate and TFT substrate.
A liquid crystal filling process is a process of filling an orientation film between a CF substrate and TFT substrate with liquid crystal. Examples of the liquid crystal filling process include a dipping method of dipping a liquid crystal filling inlet provided on one side of a liquid crystal panel into a liquid crystal material contained in a liquid crystal plate so that the liquid crystal may be filled into the panel using the capillary tube effect, and an ODF (One Drop Filling) method of dropping a liquid crystal material into a seal pattern of a glass substrate at one side and then bonding another substrate thereon. Due to the recent trends toward larger LCD screens, it is taking more time to fill liquid crystal, which is a problem.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating a conventional liquid crystal panel having a post spacer. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal panel 10 includes a CF substrate 1, TFT substrate 2, sealant 4 arranged on edges of the CF substrate 1 and TFT substrate 2 to seal the inside of the liquid crystal panel from outside, and a plurality of post spacers 3 configured to maintain a certain gap 5 between the CF substrate 1 and TFT substrate 2. The plurality of post spacers 3 are positioned between the CF substrate 1 and TFT substrate 2. The plurality of post spacers 3 are arranged in certain intervals such that they can withstand external pressure such as the impact and pressure applied from outside towards inside the liquid crystal panel 10, and both ends of a post spacer contact the CF substrate 1 and TFT substrate 2. More specifically, the plurality of post spacers 3 may consist of main post spacers (not illustrated) for maintaining a certain gap between the CF substrate 1 and TFT substrate 2, and sub post spacers (not illustrated) for serving as supports against external pressure. When filling liquid crystal in a liquid crystal filling process, such a conventional plurality of post spacers 3 interrupt the flow of liquid crystal being filled, thereby delaying the filling time of the liquid crystal.